


Day 7: Gingerbread House ft. Mitula

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gingerbread House, Holiday Shipping Challenge, I guess that makes sense with all the candy involved tho, Kissing, Rated T for language, This genuinely turned out even sweeter than I intended, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twelfth Perigee's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Mituna discovers a strange human tradition involving building tiny hives out of edible materials. Of course, he's gotta get his matesprit in on this immediately.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 7: Gingerbread House ft. Mitula

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually tried writing any of the dancestors before, but I just adore this pair so much that I had to give it a shot. I apologize in advances for any OOC-ness and/or discrepancies that result from that. ^w^

Time was a mostly useless currency in the dream bubbles; after all, its denizens had no shortage of it in their afterlife. It followed, then, that the ghosts within said dream bubbles would scrounge up just about anything to pass said time, whether that be interacting with various alternate selves or performing an acrobatic pirouette off the fucking handle.

Latula, for the most part, filled her eternity with rad gaming sessions and even radder skateboarding tricks. That worked out just fine for her, and she found herself generally content with her afterlife. That being said…she wouldn’t mind a little bit of unexpected excitement every now and again.

So, when Latula’s matesprit came up to her one day, babbling about “Twelfth Perigee’s” and human ghosts building tiny hives out of edible materials, she was immediately on board. After some trial and error, the pair had managed to alchemize several slabs of the hard yet brittle gingerbread Mituna had described, along with several other colorful candy ingredients and accents.

They spread the whimsical building materials out on the table of a random hive the dream bubble had materialized, eagerly kneeling down in front of it. Mituna in particular seemed to abound with excitement, shaking and giggling under his breath. Latula fondly watched his gloved hands hover over the square gingerbread pieces.

“Whatcha you wanna do first?” Latula asked, flexing her own fingers over the sweet spread.

“Walls!” Mituna piped up. “A hive needs walls!”

Baring her teeth, Latula agreed, “Good starting point…alright, let’s get to it!”

The gingerbread gave way under their fingers easily enough, cracking along perforated lines to make smaller squares. Mituna grabbed the largest remaining square and slammed it down on top of the table, yelling “Floor!”

Laughing gruffly, Latula slammed the next square upright, yelling “Wall!” only for said wall to fall flat without anything to hold it up.

“Needs glue…” Mituna muttered, sizing up the fallen piece.

With a click of her tongue, Latula procured a funneled bag of white frosting from their supplies. “Gotcha covered, Tuna.”

Squealing, Mituna grabbed the bag and angled it just so over the floor piece’s edge. His hands spastically squeezed the contents in a not-so-straight line, but Latula attached the first wall nonetheless. The end result was a little wobbly, but it stayed standing this time.

They repeated the same process for the hive’s remaining walls until they had essentially created a box. The entire structure leaned slightly to the left, even more so when Latula precariously balanced an oversized slab of gingerbread on top for the roof. None of the structure outright crumbled, however, so they collectively took that as a sign to proceed.

“What candy’d you get?” Mituna gushed, peering over Latula’s shoulder as she rifled through a few bags of colorful pellets.

“Only the raddest colored ones,” Latula grinned, ripping open the bags by the edge of her teeth. Round, flat, and even a few gummy candies tumbled onto the tabletop in an avalanche. Mituna cheered as they rolled and bounced, several of them falling onto the floor.

“Lemme see,” Latula straightened up, pulling up her rad red glasses to get an unfiltered look. “I grabbed red, yellow, blue, and teal, obvs.”

To her left, Mituna’s fingers were writhing and hovering over a stray piece of blue candy. Even through his dual-colored visor, she could nearly see the anticipation in his ghostly eyes.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Latula scolded. “Gotta decorate first. _Then_ we feast.”

Catching himself, Mituna rocked back onto the ground, holding his head high and channeling an obedient barkbeast. Unable to help herself, Latula leaned over to plant a single kiss to his exposed cheek, earning her a vibrant yellow blush and black lipstick stain on her matesprit’s face.

Smiling cheekily, Latula set about picking out pieces of candy and surreptitiously attaching them to her half of the hive. Mostly, she ended up sticking yellow and blue pellets along the outermost wall to create the illusion of colorful windows. This activity was taking her back…even eons later, she could recall the nostalgia of building up her own hive in their ill-fated Sgrub session.

Better not to dwell on that, however. Less fond memories tended to populate her recollection of their session, and the last thing Latula wanted was for them to taint this endeavor.

Meanwhile, Mituna had commandeered all the teal and red candies. He took an unusual approach, as he did in most things, in that he squished and flattened the red gummy candies into a long, fruity strip. Then, using leftover scraps of gingerbread to support it, Mituna draped the gummy strip next to the house so that it dipped in the middle.

“Yo Tuna, what _is_ that?” Latula asked, plopping her head atop his shoulder to observe his progress.

Snickering, Mituna replied, “It’s a skating ramp! The _raddest_ of skating ramps. Perfect place for tricks!”

Gasping in delight, Latula gently shook him by the shoulders. “That is _genius_! Our hive wouldn’t be complete without it, would it?”

“I know what else it needs,” Mituna said, a cryptic sneer peeking past his lips. “Rad gamer pad.”

Latula’s glasses slipped down her nose, revealing wide, white eyes. “Aw, _sick_. I’ll help you make one!”

Through their combined efforts, Latula and Mituna scrounged together the last bits of gingerbread to build a patio extension on their hive’s right side. Underneath, they stacked up alternating pellets of candy to form miniaturized versions of all the best Gamegrub consoles. Mituna counted out and sorted the candies while Latula meticulously slid them into place, an excellent display of teamwork in her not entirely humble opinion.

“Annnnnnd done!” Latula announced once the final piece was in place. “One supertastic, tiny, edible hive, comin’ right up!”

With a strangled cheer, Mituna bounced in place. His helmet rattled against his horns, but he looked too ecstatic to notice or care.

“Thanks, Tulip,” he beamed, throwing his arms over her shoulders. “I don’t get human traditions, but this issss…” He hissed briefly as his thoughts clogged. “Nice.”

“Same here, my dude,” Latula nodded in enthusiastic agreement. “I actually sorta loved this! It’s gotta be our new Twelfth Perigee tradition.”

Smiling so wide that his cheeks bulged, Mituna directed a kissy face towards his matesprit. “Hmmmm like I love you, too.”

Bellowing a laugh, Latula slipped Mituna’s safety helmet off his head. “Love you too, you sweet lil’ bee boy.”

“BEEEEEEEEES!” Mituna exclaimed, burying his exposed head under Latula’s chin. She hummed fondly, a teal blush heating her face, and tilted his chin up just enough for their lips to meet in a sweet, holiday kiss.

Their gingerbread hive sat on the table, a cluttered, colorful, and ramshackle mess of a thing, but one that they considered perfect. A battlefield of crumbs and stray candies dotted the landscape, beautiful carnage that only added to the hive’s charm. Rather than worry about cleaning up or consuming it, for the time being, the pair remained wrapped in each other’s arms, trading familiar kisses and caresses. After all, they had all the time in Paradox Space to do whatever they wanted.

_Thus ends the seventh day of Christmas._


End file.
